parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nettleton Television
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGakcSFqBeo 2:18 NHS Back to School 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpi86Lg4PbI 2:45 No Way Out 579 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_SDOfG7-bI 4:51 Paranormal Academia 2.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=go6Lam4hv8c 3:11 Alma Mater 3.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zyW2mBMs58 2:39 If I Ever Get Back 384 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OwJ2QSG_s0 3:24 The Old Man in Mr. Miller's Room 577 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXaeb9jR27A 2:24 Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer, (Raider Style) 1.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhjLyx531uw 3:12 Feliz Navidad 432 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuqhPRor4Vo 2:41 Blue Christmas 447 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51xBfOpgtS4 2:55 All I Want for Christmas 331 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M7_Sw_EG_g 0:31 Ashlyn Doty's Big Shot! 659 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJSPqb3H690 1:02 Nettleton Raider Flash Mob 4.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mjxXE6TkM4 0:31 The World's Most Interesting Student 813 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Xqo_-YV0Ek 0:31 Is Raider Pride Justified? 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyWaobhYB-M 0:31 Messin' With Robby 872 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69PaznAxqxA 0:31 Nettleton Rap Battle 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtFR-509Rwc 0:31 Raider Pride is Justified 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgenuxUgaPE 3:52 Yo, NTV Raps! 7th Period 4.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9ioPF6s4ks 5:21 Yo, NTV Raps! 2nd Period 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-m_uEqXzxJY 2:44 Yo, NTV Raps! 1st Period 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHEK1qVEXxc 2:22 Yo, NTV Raps! 3rd Period 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlvmflszKNI 2:37 Yo, NTV Raps! 8th Period 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Khsmwc7EOi0 4:48 The Soggy Raider Boys 860 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db3rHHXVAyo 14:58 Nettleton Raiders vs Trumann Wildcats 9-7/9-8-12 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a16kyw00VVk 0:57 September Student of the Month--Paige Diebold 339 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IXpoGhFYAU 0:57 September Student of the Month--Arturo De La Garza 248 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVeNgwAmBvw 8:27 Nettleton vs Valley View 9-14-12 1.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZFEBBX0BRI 0:56 Raider Flash Mob 9-14-12 879 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8-0WlJwEJs 0:47 Coach Deaton's Field Goal Attempt at ASU 616 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTZNuwrZNT4 3:40 Nettleton Raider Pride Lip Dub 2012 13K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRArhh5VbkI 1:58 Brian Carter Returns to NHS as Principal 922 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbVoDmHgr3k 1:51 Jeremy Mangrum, New NHS Assistant Principal 889 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_8Q-GBIfww 1:00 Get Well Garrett! 647 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rC6HrrcQEE 1:10 Student of the Month-Jake Smith 308 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Yw-Hsvt4gI 1:17 Student of the Month- Kelsey Zenko 253 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW9HUD-4ZrM 4:07 The Right Stuff 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0o19ec-2LD0 3:54 Don't Worry Be Happy 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3BLVEGQ5Og 4:32 Please Don't Go Girl 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogWY32dFPrs 3:40 Nettleton Raider Pride Lip Dub 2k12 (HQ) 956 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65QZztxWPDg 0:49 Lady Raiders: State Champs Trailer 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6znMDNGLj4 1:35 Thank You Veterans! 645 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rN3yws536As 7:39 The Ghost Cheerleader 3.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5KE-ckslyc 3:51 The Exorcism of Max Lemmons 879 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYMLqaEyfs4 0:58 Student of the Month- Alyssia Weaver 348 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gtWQEfFPtk 3:11 The Slaughter of Miss Kee's Class 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZMP61Jyu64 2:41 2012 Yo NTV Raps! Awards 194 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZpWB-44Bzw 1:18 Student of the Month December 2012- Armaan Dharani 463 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZGLzZjRYx0 5:09 An NTV Christmas (2nd Period) 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmy88yWD0P8 1:06 Jingle Smells 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zw46FopfK2s 1:52 I'm Gettin' Nuttin' for Christmas 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDMv6L8aHVs 3:18 Leroy The Redneck Reindeer 7.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-wLHc4kEHc 3:04 Under the Mistletoe 342 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah4Z7LadZx0 0:30 Victor's Dunk 296K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQFD28PfhMI 0:37 Victor Dukes Dunks! 1.4M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im5513cHYHk 12:42 Ethan Moore & Tyler Eudy's Signing 504 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Vkf2G81bi8 1:01 It's Not Crazy, it's Raider Pride 784 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqAk1EGR7V4 0:31 Raider P-R-I-D-E 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6etYa-BrVmo 0:31 Raider Pride is Justified 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-EudNkOyEg 0:31 Raider Pride Happy 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqu6qGqhzDc 0:31 You're Not You... 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABrffGdaqM 0:31 Nettleton High School Harlem Shake 5.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JwzQugAF0A 0:33 Nettleton High School Harlem Shake LIVE! 1.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKVWVGsFHXA 0:31 The Raider Shake 3rd Period 789 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPOP31o7qfw 0:30 The Raider Shake 7th Period 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5O--LngMtQs 0:30 The Raider Shake 6th Period 639 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTWxw74jkeI 0:30 The Raider Shake 2nd Period 871 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujLjEdE8LaM 0:30 The Raider Shake First Period 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3KpF74-lS8 2:56 Nettleton Raider Justin Harris Highlights 3.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXeuvYGjt74 0:29 NTV Goat Mashup Music Video--3rd Period 371 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Lr7rNNRmJM 0:28 The Pledge to the Raider Flag 361 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bobQHAtadhI 0:28 Dog Poo 614 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXOG7yacUhc 0:28 Big Jim 471 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RNBarWL_3o 0:28 Death For Sale 369 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkdA8W-k7UU 0:28 Not Harmless 387 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGhGZO9JuHY 0:28 Dateless 566 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esiLfcicNKQ 0:56 Yo! NTV Raps! 2k13 Promo 473 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3xLEZIYxxY 8:35 NTV SOS Outtakes 475 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0STWha4Cn78 44:08 Nettleton History--Danny Honnoll 339 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yDOo-gc9_0 5:24 Takara Coleman vs. Mr. Miller 210 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3zEC-lDsoU 0:30 Nettleton Junior High School Harlem Shake 2.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoKURKPDZ1Q 17:44 Nettleton Junior High School Rock Around the 50's 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JszobPUJolc 2:31 NJHS Outtakes 590 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kGbIjiJ3vQ 10:49 Victor Dukes Sophomore Year 32K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhqoQDRsREc 3:01 April Fools' Snake Prank 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghG9FWt0nZo 3:44 University Heights Elementary Lip Dub 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hM-cMqVpxFQ 5:25 Victor Dukes Sophomore Year Final 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0XNaOW4Eag 5:58 NTV Big Pitch Road Trip 2k13 673 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDn6-qiAc-E 4:24 Nettleton High School CoachSpeak 590 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VXAIeMQpp8 3:05 Raider Pride in First Period 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvwNgVXwOaA 3:45 Who's Winnin' Now? 5.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vK_xAFQJuuM 4:54 Them Deuces 5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usTAAy5j44s 4:46 The Baddest Class 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYFflJ_uFlg 3:56 Love Seven 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Msjmv1SzobM 6:54 2013 Yo NTV Raps! Outtakes 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VKRAO0Vu-s 3:36 2013 Yo, NTV Raps! Awards 887 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQTvfLg7xK4 1:57 The Nettleton Cricket Showdown 555 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScIyajLunVU 2:59 Nettleton 3 0n 3 Basketball Tournament 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_ys7F_s1tI 1:11 The Ghost of Raider Gym Trailer 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHcAoVR-Km4 5:28 Raider Pride Music Video 2013 3.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEDCjdIGVEA 3:05 You Make My Dreams Come True 743 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-agEQQJknFk 4:02 Walk This Way 741 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HS6nQTBXqjw 6:47 NTV 80s Outtakes 2013 855 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTlVXYK3D4E 5:11 Eye of the Tiger 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKAnGfjCYfQ 11:23 NHS vs Paragould RH 10 11 13 627 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s80KZk286-I 16:58 The Ghost of Raider Gym 5.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCJwMZI5f5Y 2:52 Help Me! 792 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HH_QWsazGaU 5:00 Alice's Revenge 499 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJmxd9oOUOg 4:31 The New Kid 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_p5yMDVh_HY 4:34 The Jabroni Board 618 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0srbaTeUO-Q 2:30 Russell 453 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIt4KIUczH8 2:53 Raider Pride We Got Some 3.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzLvOM1aTE4 7:15 NTV Scary 2k13 Outtakes 362 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1LKRNbm7MQ 2:20 Afternoon Delight 860 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DywTVX6rxuU 1:50 Dinner With the Klumps 22K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gul5nMHZ4wo 1:36 Meet the Purple Cobras 703 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fz5rWno27ag 1:44 Ricky Bobby Stabs His Leg 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4yEaJmy1nE 1:50 You Play Ball Like a Girl 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9gm70n88Ek 5:36 NTV Show Me Funny Outtakes 917 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qySiyIi5ZaA 1:05 NTV Football Baseball 475 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLX9Q1LKncY 2:20 Raider Ninja 597 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuTiv7eFGd4 9:48 Emily Hubbard Concert 544 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGRhtLGNaTM 17:17 Fox Meadow Elementary's Sounds of the Season 2k13 637 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANZYV3MJhIQ 27:22 Lady Raiders vs Rivercrest 12 27 13 302 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkMNXOicD-k 1:01 Operation Raider Rescue 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXLYe5_8898 0:31 God Made a Raider 928 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcehqEoyPIE 0:31 This is Nettleton 943 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8uite61bIM 0:31 Hearing Raider Pride 640 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_74MFHP5LbI 0:31 Raider Pride Since 1896 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7yL9hdrqWE 3:07 Raider Pride Ads 2k14 Outtakes 725 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdGZ-uw6TU4 0:44 Nettleton High School Alma Mater Singalong 785 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7j5O1znSdA 5:20 Some Type of Way 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeX1Ljd53J0 4:21 Y'all Can't Compete 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7PEuGDl8jw 4:17 We In It (To Win It) 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hh1umyiH3Fs 5:51 Hang Wit' Me 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbBz1QXSfYE 5:10 6th on the Glo Up 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8x6-dRNPWs 5:54 Yo NTV Raps 2014 Outtakes 930 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1IgBs7wAx4 3:34 Yo, NTV Raps! 2014 Awards 708 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xr_BWh46a2Q 3:15 NTV Senior Tribute 2014 486 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GH2q8yZZWwo 0:46 Ashlynn Holt Graduates 967 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aa1iLjaibWo 0:59 Mangrum Traded to Paragould 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQXlghYNWpU 1:57 NHS Mean Tweets 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLJ8ugxMucM 11:28 Alden Weeks Speaks to NHS Teachers 617 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdqKBmtYyNQ 2:48 Mr. Miller's Ice Bucket Challenge 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TmkLrsQs7M 1:18 Coach Shipman Ice Bucket Challenge 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWMjKXS2OOA 6:20 Raider Pride Lip Dub 2k14 5.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4pA-GYmT1U 3:38 Your Love 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SARy4AO7pvQ 4:55 I Need Love 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnyOcHr0WGI 4:04 Footloose 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGZG953fIRw 0:36 Jaylin Small's TD 619 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgZum_KC9i0 3:04 She's In There... 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7667KKvI5LE 5:00 Hide and Go Die 6.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRZwPjls5ik 5:12 The Pipe 776 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmLBoF5rEN0 7:42 The Lost Woods 995 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1eN5TNK_qY 4:12 Lockdown 67K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj-zdI2iF5s 3:12 2014 Lady Raider Volleyball Highlights 672 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVx6S1k3y2Y 3:07 Nettleton Football HIghlights 2014 853 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKTyxCJn0sg 2:35 Christmas in Hollis 528 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIJ22ODJ5dk 2:15 Christmas Don't Be Late 692 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E3sWONfhag 2:24 Santa Claus is Coming to Town 404 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dkq6utLTppE 2:32 The Most Wonderful Time of the Year 747 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vNWufXfGRo 0:46 Beyond Scared Straight: Nettleton ISS 4.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdjmgSfgZC0 0:31 Out of the Dark 2015 PSA 267 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24TSoAFv1rU 2:32 NHS Basketball Homecoming 2015 809 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXSeFGZDYww 0:41 Yo, NTV Raps! 2015 Trailer 490 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jc4kkrfn5F0 3:46 Err'body 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMim-0uCdD8 5:41 Hello Freestyle 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6ivbVIp5tQ 4:57 Third Period Winnin' 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO4AkhyOnLI 4:45 Raider Pride Zone 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYaFdsjr5as 4:57 I Get Fly 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kd7A7fabtng 5:36 Yo, NTV Raps! 2015 Outtakes 998 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exyrFuzvCDE 3:13 Yo, NTV Raps! 2015 Awards 754 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meSlV2rkA5o 9:37 NTV 2015 Senior Tribute 674 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DChuXBosdL4 3:13 Dear Future Students 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90VXH7E6lAU 1:16 Raider Pride in '65 Trailer 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lluex3HlIgI 3:47 867-5309 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpzOUuafngc 0:50 NTV Totally Awesome 80s 2015 Trailer 531 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjV9SNMIfH4 4:19 Smooth Criminal 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLAxXKMXmA0 3:42 Another One Bites the Dust 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xtkyjWStBo 4:23 Back to Life 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5dpBa852GM 3:54 Take On Me 941 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff5rMT10dtw 41:34 Jr Raiders vs Paragould 10 9 15 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHkwxdRvm6Q 2:55 Nettleton vs GCT Highlights 953 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x08aY1K5Hpg 42:32 Raider Pride in '65 633 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwKivbYns0Q 0:51 NHS Whip 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aKqLLG0RXM 6:04 Nettleton Files 472 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjcGugmZZV8 3:20 According to the State 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSqoR2qHfV8 3:02 Teacher's Pet 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TSbX3iA0Q8 3:48 The Break In 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LENqwBciBkA 3:38 Killer Boots, Man 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l0JSfWzXZI 2:31 Rope 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SCwwumiMjI 4:32 NTV 2015 Scary Stories Awards 303 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww2jzleYkyk 2:13 Griswold Christmas Dinner 693 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YGTFgpXLwA 1:45 The Angry Elf 48K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFp_Mm_zamQ 1:56 Throne of Lies 64K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DXzyIt8lg4 2:18 Triple Dog Dare 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYT8iULTR0s 1:31 Cousin Eddie's Surprise 400 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BX2mNgzMfZ0 7:40 NTV Scary Stories 2015 Outtakes! 365 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dc7o0GYFShs 5:49 NTV Christmas Stories Outtakes! 351 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypCLNFkr_5k 6:14 UHE Kindergarten 2004 729 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIzsumBbEY0 2:22 TMC vs Red Wolf Mark 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7ncSJcVgcs 58:38 Jr. Raiders vs. Forrest City 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2vq2ZEj9ls 0:16 Raider Pride PSA: Inspiration 266 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ePQU-J-OcI 0:16 Raider Pride PSA: Teamwork 269 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=016_T9o2TZU 0:16 Raider Pride PSA: Honesty 267 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1z6p28PvNqc 0:16 Raider Pride PSA: Self Control 452 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7ANp9bLBCk 0:16 Raider Pride PSA: Diversity 281 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SmC_LhKF7g 0:16 Raider Pride PSA: Encouragement 235 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMl_uXaw2Vg 0:31 Raider Wisdom 274 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsbAKCbkZUQ 0:31 A Raider Someday 308 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1w6vSWfxRI 0:31 Raider Pride From Up High 452 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOPrbBHS9Ec 0:31 Raider Pride Prescribed 366 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUVhMSNzWKU 0:31 Raider Pride Jingle 488 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Woz4e5wp-jw 0:31 Raider Pride Forever 303 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjaYcKJLD8M 5:57 Bird's Eye View of Nettleton High School 657 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKV8rIRUVmI 1:53 NTV Rasslin' Mr Miller 240 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69qZv39UDuQ 5:26 NTV Rasslin' 7th Period 513 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ib8UT3U2CM 4:23 NTV Rasslin' 6th Period 402 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgzjNUqRKvI 6:05 NTV Rasslin' 5th Period 611 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fg9NHYyKt5A 3:49 NTV Rasslin' 3rd Period 566 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRlE5oIyaBg 2:47 NTV Rasslin' 2nd Period 358 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hbA5Sn0CvE 4:46 NTV Rasslin' 1st Period 546 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPDcIrWYV3s 2:01 2016 Raider Baseball: Finish Empty! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIhQW2xsZrc 5:34 2 Savage Raiders 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7maJKsvR54 5:19 In Love with the Raiders 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BatSLeQJgpE 5:21 Raider Pride on Me 6.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArKvtTifra0 5:39 If It Ain't Five 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Pku7SWhIOM 5:06 Six on My Side 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNLCSh15pLc 3:32 That's Us 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKb-b77TZk4 0:46 Yo NTV Raps! 2016 Audio Outtakes 622 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vh_uy_i6w8o 6:54 Yo, NTV Raps! 2016 Outtakes 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NKdK3iG6xc 14:11 Raider Basketball Homecoming 2k16 544 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xbj3I2ErHDg 18:53 NTV Senior Tribute 2016 597 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Lsh2FyV67Y 1:08 Nettleton Schools Drone Footage 651 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEZXY9_z2ms 11:50 Raider Football Highlights 9-2-16 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYHZLFUMD0s 1:35 Nettleton Raider Football Hype 2016 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRDiKkiPaiI 8:04 Nettleton Honors the Kiech Family 153 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsDBeF0DX4o 14:22 Nettleton vs. Mountain Home 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6Lt44UHGqo 1:54 '89 Trailer 255 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwOR7Bdz3qU 6:15 '89 Spirit Stick Tragedy 588 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c819zpHHLIE 15:56 NHS vs Batesville Highlights 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dv9X4zBG55I 9:21 Raider Band Drone Footage 267 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kujSMrY00m4 3:09 Raider Band Drone Footage 231 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmsv6vhvWBQ 4:50 Raider Pride Lip Dub 2016 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zJLsgnpCE4 9:17 Raider Band Drone Footage 10-7-16 230 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf6Anb9q4lg 40:09 Nettleton vs. Paragould, 10-7-16 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PySGGmcZKsY 8:08 NTV Totally Awesome 80s Outtakes 2016 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MayO904cmO0 3:59 Every Little Step 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CF2tUdwJX7Y 3:44 It's Tricky 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaYyccx9K-I 4:03 Push It 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0b_3ElKwGE 4:12 Livin' on a Prayer 818 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asu_aRK_7q0 4:40 Nettleton Raider Band at GCT 727 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wwj4q_UKNC0 15:42 Nettleton vs. Greene County Tech 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbyZ29EdlOc 2:14 Nettleton Homecoming Week 2016! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6TEweWBFTI 0:53 Nettleton Pep Rally 788 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-Nyt1RBWo4 1:34 Nettleton Jr. High Cheer Team 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYEEUeJqxwk 1:51 Nettleton Raider Band 2016 257 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8gBjPoRtz4 3:01 Raider Band Performance, October 28, 2016 314 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWCc-XBwwD4 47:34 NHS vs. VVHS Rough Footage 976 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sv_r2jE7ak 1:34 Nettleton FFA 355 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VJIpMaW9tU 1:21 Lady Raider Basketball 2016: Winter is Coming 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jcX17VU8xM 1:38 Mannequin Challenge: NTV 6th Period 675 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFMEswvLc5I 3:29 The Horde 796 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf1sLHqOtbI 2:54 Virus 601 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzoJTuzPRCk 2:18 Out of Gas 506 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBdLLCTUdzg 4:28 The Janitor 677 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T-yqZ8FPHw 4:40 The Hunt 351 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAexz3CkLCo 4:06 The Night Ride 373 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRrzNP33qg4 1:42 Nettleton High School Basketball Hype Video 7.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoBg2VKEwAY 0:32 Mr. Miller Shoots for Cash! 922 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8rKJ8tl3wI 10:07 NTV Scary Stories Outtakes 334 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JJR1IjMcEc 4:22 Raider Football Highlights 2016 381 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSI4_rqg38E 1:31 Billy Madison: Billy Pees His Pants 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeXVx1j-xfc 1:36 The Little Rascals: Boys and Girls 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCr2vLPa9Uc 2:16 Napoleon Dynamite: Rex Kwon Do 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-AmeCW0LkM 2:05 Step Brothers: Licking a Dog Turd 616 views1 year ago Napoleon Dynamite: Chatting Online With Babes 633 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAulJs6iVpk 2:36 Step Brothers: Brennan Sings 317 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmCdrn5Db9s 0:31 Why Raider Pride? 89 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYE86vOR7SM 0:31 Raider Pride Profile: Mrs. Bobbie Timmermann 116 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94dWX03yoRI 0:31 No Raider Pride? 188 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Utvyw2UgaEM 0:31 Raider Pride Forever! 82 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YZgV4OUfAU 0:31 The Heart of a Raider 98 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXLRap_2_tg 0:28 Welcome to Nettleton 233 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFctaFP7dic 5:28 Raider Pride Ad Outtakes 2015 224 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pc9wIk5Nsek 18:20 NEA Tourney 2k16 Recognition Ceremony 125 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3UqRS7rNpo 41:51 Lady Raiders vs. Batesville, NEA Tourney 2k16 (rough footage) 601 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Byt0MHiWZs 41:15 Nettleton vs. Brookland 647 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2l8nvUQ4bA 45:24 Nettleton vs. Westside 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLs3iL3hZzg 2:23 Nettleton 2016 Football Homecoming Court 371 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XILVwZ35axw 2:09 Nettleton High School Dance Routine 2k17 909 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0t7KhlFrTAI 1:21 Nettleton High School Dance Routine 2k17 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAH1F8krHLI 18:05 Danny Blalock's Retirement Video 309 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yssMUW-oMck 7:52 Albert Spencer Tribute 377 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmX16GrZB68 0:34 NTV Love Stories Trailer 236 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6QJk7RBOPs 4:22 NTV Love Stories-What Makes You Beautiful 636 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gs_1ByOUHeg 4:22 NTV Love Stories-What Makes You Beautiful (Hauge Remix) 463 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujXThyDhric 3:43 NTV Love Stories: Beautiful Girls 749 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UBGeR2nJ3w 3:52 NTV Love Stories: Baby Come Back 509 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cumPsLqpI9E 3:25 NTV Love Stories: Kiss Me Thru the Phone 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KawWbG0D-zM 4:05 NTV Love Stories: Dilemma 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqWj0wrPSps 3:40 NTV Love Stories: Baby 963 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_VQIfQrXpU 2:09 Thank You Mrs. Milnes! 241 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OnM2R84pR0 4:36 Thank You Mrs. Gibson! 387 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpibG0JZSBU 1:22 Thank You Mr. Carpino! 250 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Iprh-8z-00 1:52 Thank You Lunch Ladies! 330 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVpVvVEY6to 2:59 Thank You Coach Wilson! 328 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96uV107hUsg 4:03 Nettleton Basketball Homecoming 2k16 17 258 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSKbOwt6Bpc 26:49 Nettleton Lady Raiders vs. Valley View 360 views1 year ago Nettleton vs. GCT 5A East District Tourney 610 views1 year ago Lady Raider Volleyball 2k16 340 views1 year ago Nettleton vs. Harrisburg 316 views1 year ago Lady Raider Softball 2k17 559 views1 year ago Behind the Screen with Coach Wilson 523 views1 year ago The Phantom Inferno of '85 181 views1 year ago Sydney Sample's Home Run 192 views1 year ago 2017 Raider Baseball Hype Video 796 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qejkor7VSg 46:57 Raider Baseball vs Jonesboro (Rough Footage) 3/9/17 324 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-fL-9WepZY 3:22 NTV Random Acts of Kindness Highlights 484 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBCqljeaZSA 1:11 Tatyana's Catch 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEN9xg0_kaI 20:11 Nettleton vs. Forrest City Game 1 (condensed game) 417 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VUrtf4YX24 11:32 Nettleton vs Jonesboro (condensed game) 150 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1fRP6hBqBw 1:31 The Schofield Incident Reviews! 148 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBBn0DAAnJc 5:10 Kevin Fulton Highlights 780 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLgCZMjNjhg 1:05:51 Raider Soccer Game 3-27-2017 489 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sD6IV7OWx5Y 27:46 The Schofield Incident: An RBI Baseball Story 429 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itGNMQ71uDw 0:42 PJ Hilson's Grand Slam! 470 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYhHxDzDIes 0:30 Raider Pride is Alive! 548 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gp3tTaPOWgI 0:31 That Raider Pride 626 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3bPXXnRueA 0:31 RaidersOnly.com 576 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7J9L05OuAI 0:31 The What and Why of Raider Pride 291 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRkY2HZQAlw 0:31 Raider Pride We Got It 549 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvmMcW_Bxxo 1:07 Nettleton Dance Team 2k17 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pHJQw3AzAo 2:00 Raider Soccer 2k17 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMkROD9shuE 18:49 Rachel Milnes Signs With Liberty University 452 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ih5RvdaUKwk 12:59 Malik Anderson Signs With Southwest Tennessee 911 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJtXvdQYj5M 1:03:13 Raider Soccer Game 4-10-2017 268 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7MXb4MwvYo 1:43 NTV Fake News: A Weird Addiction 549 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chi5tSSt4lY 1:46 NTV Fake News: Pranksters Attack School 470 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy4r9-aNMHI 2:31 NTV Fake News: Teacher DDTs Student 831 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CY6fW7MVJQg 2:02 NTV Fake News: A Manly Lady Raider 929 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVA8oYDBXlo 35:01 Lady Raider Soccer Game 4-10-2017 (First Half) 119 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ECQjMj6oO4 16:16 Javia Wilson's Signing 325 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE45GoWO9Tg 8:21 Paige McCord's Signing 550 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hk2PxVf6h_M 12:36 NTV Fake News Outtakes 418 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOwUrvanP7M 1:06:55 Raider State Soccer 191 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9xK1THYvHY 2:15 Rachel Milnes Drone Video 315 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Jo9T7ok5gQ 17:30 NTV Senior Tribute 2017 530 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=my5I1W-Y9Ts 1:53 Worst Dance Ever 1.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUrZsnpBh5w 21:45 All-NHS Reunion Highlights 2017 506 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaONzVrQZiM 2:14 Drive By Dunk Challenge 266 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nq4YnLxH_58 2:16 Raider Football 2017 Hype 2.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_NlN74uZH8 0:17 Juniors Win the Spirit Stick! 435 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od4QRc-iROc 1:42 Nettleton High School Basketball Hype Video 284 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XY5G7SLxYxU 7:49 Nettleton vs. Pocahontas Football Highlights 932 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhpp2qGcSJk 5:56 Band Performance 9-8-2017 176 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZq-pWAzEjU 11:05 Nettleton vs. Mountain Home 932 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0M1P9qOpETs 11:39 Nettleton vs Star City Highlights 1.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qmp0nVgpClU 19:03 Nettleton 7th Graders vs. Paragould 732 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1e9buwFalJA 1:06 Lady Raider Volleyball 2017 Hype 1.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S83B0FHKd-Q 9:11 Nettleton vs. Batesville 1.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BG9StinIEj4 0:29 Gracie's Garbage Shot 606 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNIn-ffF0Ig 29:11 Nettleton 7th Graders vs GCT 554 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68gqMWXToUs 1:49 Choir Performance 386 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vV8hb3sDEIs 49:37 Nettleton vs. Paragould 238 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZf6CituVkQ 22:54 Nettleton 7th Graders at Paragould 419 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm12sGxzz-M 29:50 Nettleton vs. West Memphis 199 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inEz3jJvsIo 3:59 Candy Girl 1.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfkHrtq-kl8 7:19 It Takes Two 1.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lIkBiHgfiw 4:17 Beat It 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-86UDHiOHE 5:31 Lean on Me 1.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWYatgNjE4o 3:11 Jessie's Girl 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PwaIsWSVmM 8:07 NTV Totally Awesome 80s 2017 Outtakes 839 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCLjSPz1kSE 7:28 Nettleton vs. Blytheville Highlights 811 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfNOeBQMbhc 6:31 Nettleton vs. Paragould Highlights 446 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hV7oUdJrYNw 2:50 JV Nettleton VS GCT Highlights 305 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sj7KdNQSc3s 5:11 1987 Lady Raiders Ceremony 187 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INkt6VjTVhE 19:53 Nettleton 7th Graders vs Annie Camp 430 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEkbe8KnXhI 4:48 Nettleton vs. Greene County Tech Highlights 750 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssQfQlvGSO8 2:49 Nettleton Homecoming Week 2k17 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBHiv2JAbIg 16:55 Nettleton 7th Graders at GCT 360 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KkLZyzGPvg 3:09 Nettleton 7th Graders at Paragould 112 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjDV-l8tPGc 9:02 Nettleton vs. Forrest City Highlights 1.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UE7WWHS_BNo 9:58 Nettleton vs. Valley View Highlights 679 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1pOMTynXtw 2:22 Lady Raider Basketball Hype Video 2.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUno7c55dGE 12:46 Nettleton vs. Sylvan Hills Highlights 520 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8KfK--fnWU 3:03 The Call-NTV Scary Story 379 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HU_sBcuE1oY 1:09 The Interrogation-NTV Scary Story 269 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8k3_x9Ki49w 4:23 Below-NTV Scary Story 309 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iltgbrLdF9I 3:00 The Legend of Raider River-NTV Scary Story 379 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9jPOK_1dGI 2:59 Late Night Edit-NTV Scary Story 283 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnKUKj0SZDY 2:47 30-NTV Scary Story 468 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXjKR05qGr4 6:54 Nettleton vs. Greenbrier Highlights 564 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbQK8Ln522U 2:53 7th Grade Raider Football Highlights 2017 391 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yc2fmlzhEOw 6:06 PJ Hilson's Signing 288 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86pRAVz6r98 7:48 University Heights Kindergarten Highlights 2006 421 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsDXofN-DuM 6:09 Jingle Bells (A Hip Hop Remix) 1.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU9i0VJuBHg 4:16 Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays 1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_43duioLzlA 2:40 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (REEEEmixxxx!) 969 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgXr58XLJSE 3:06 Mistletoe 426 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q76t9W3oMcY 8:03 All I Want for Christmas is You 622 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbG0qzj3BXc 4:06 Raider Challenge Recap 2017-18 443 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-m609rDd5k 1:12 Coach Steven Hampton-5A Coach of the Year 180 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVwVK5HPeR0 1:20 Terrian Neal-5A Defensive Player of the Year Finalist 197 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9VzKrBn-SY 40:41 Lady Raiders vs. Brookland 162 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPEiLbpl-V8 48:19 Raiders vs. Westside 598 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2Y1i77JFh8 0:21 Will Joyner's Block 2.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gklUuSq8tL0 0:13 Will Joyner's Dunk 952 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBLli9RCmbk 41:55 Lady Raiders Win the 2017 NEA! 256 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvoYUXRoQSA 6:13 2017 NEA Tourney Recognition Ceremony 386 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUtTigleM74 55:06 Raiders Win the 2017 NEA 708 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KA67EyeJNAM 0:45 Bowling 2018 Hype Video 361 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpZDkMjrowk 1:16 Happy Birthday to Mrs. Timmermann! 112 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHr4Cc_sF7E 0:31 The Call of Raider Pride 389 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYhT7uyADJg 0:31 Raider Nation 472 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlvXue9WHj4 0:31 Go Raider Pride! 394 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9VnqXK2AtM 0:31 Raider Pride Times Five 507 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhijugTB5r8 0:31 Raider Pride Dilly Dilly 420 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EY-wghB0TQ 4:40 Raider Pride Ad Outtakes 2018 372 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCfjgryYxGc 3:16 Nettleton Basketball Homecoming 2018 284 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oEy7OOkG4Y 47:19 US Ambassador - James Pardew 92 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLNEJ1pYD4Q 1:01 Nettleton High School Basketball Hype Video 843 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkCLxy2HZ8w 8:21 Raider Football Signing - Day 2-7-18 405 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGGmFkPhtN8 2:33 The Nettleton Squirrel Revival 958 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqlqdKh2rGU 4:57 Pies and Pigs 572 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebJfJoth5tg 8:31 Nettleton Television: The Way We Were 370 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkemg3Aws5Y 3:19 NTV Love Story: My Girl 477 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8x2-GJQ0Fg 3:21 NTV Love Story: Let Me Love You 422 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtudnJREnwQ 4:00 NTV Love Story: P.Y.T. 367 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvOSVj0dCxI 2:52 NTV Love Story: Sweatshirt 342 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osbHocSBfDM 3:56 NTV Love Story: Don't Matter 382 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSIPzFyLltw 12:40 NTV Love Stories 2018 Outtakes 367 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALc_RWTlX8U 1:34 Nettleton Baseball Hype Video 2018 159 views1 week ago Category:Nettleton Television Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART